


The Cavern

by sparkleworm



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Consentacles, Dubious Consent, Dubious Consentacles, Dubious Daiken, Hypnotism, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Pollen, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:49:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29641896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkleworm/pseuds/sparkleworm
Summary: He seemed to be in an underground cavern of some sort. It was rather large, cold and dingy, dimly lit only by the light coming through the opening he had uncovered. There didn’t seem to be any exit to the cave other than the opening he had just fallen through, and the opening was too high for him to reach from the rock floor.Ken still felt disoriented, and he struggled to clear his mind. For whatever reason, he didn’t feel any distress at his predicament. Something inside of him tingled with excitement, with happiness. As if he had finally reached his destination.-Ken gets separated from the others in the Digital World and suddenly finds himself in a strange cave. He soon discovers that he is not alone.
Relationships: Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	The Cavern

**Author's Note:**

> Exactly what it says on the tin. If you don’t like the tags, this one might not be for you.

Ken had lost sight of the others. Suddenly, he found himself alone in the thick, humid jungle of the Digital World. The Chosen Children had come to the Digital World for some reconnaissance, scouting for possible enemy activity, but for some reason Ken had ended up by himself, missing even Wormmon at his side. Where had his partner gone off to? Or maybe it was Ken who had wandered off? He had no memory of how he got here. Still his feet kept moving, as if they knew where to go even though he had never been in this part of the Digital World before.

It was strange – he was sure he had had a specific course of action in mind, a reason to explore deeper into the jungle. But that reason was evading him now, as he kept trudging through the damp undergrowth, getting mud and grass on his shoes. He felt a pull inside him, a vague sensation that he should keep moving in the direction he was headed, even though he didn’t know where the road would lead him. His mind felt fuzzy, and he struggled to remember what he had been doing before he started feeling the strange pull. He felt strangely vacant inside, not worried, not excited. It was as if a blanket had been spread over his mind, dampening every emotion. Still, his vision was sharp and clear, tunneling ahead, showing him which way to go. As much as it didn’t make any sense, Ken couldn’t shake the feeling that good things would be waiting for him if he continued in this direction.

He continued on through the thick jungle underbrush, scraping his shins and forearms on sharp leaves, until he reached a small clearing. He paused there for a moment, vaguely registering the chirping and rustling sounds of Digimon in the bushes around him. At once, he felt acutely how alone he was. He would pretty much be defenseless if the enemy attacked him now. He swallowed, took another step forward through a mass of leaves, and the ground suddenly gave way underneath him. Ken found himself falling through an opening in the forest floor, straight down through a solid tunnel of earth and rock. He landed hard on his backside several metres below, leaves scattering over him. He grunted, feeling dizzy, and tried to get his bearings.

He seemed to be in an underground cavern of some sort. It was rather large, cold and dingy, dimly lit only by the light coming through the opening he had uncovered. There didn’t seem to be any exit to the cave other than the opening he had just fallen through, and the opening was too high for him to reach from the rock floor.

Ken still felt disoriented, and he struggled to clear his mind. For whatever reason, he didn’t feel any distress at his predicament. Something inside of him tingled with excitement, with happiness. As if he had finally reached his destination.

Suddenly, there was a rustling noise to his right, and Ken scrambled to his feet to deal with this potential new threat, wincing slightly as he did so. Just then, a creature appeared from the far shadows of the cavern.

It was a Digimon – at least that’s what Ken assumed. But it wasn’t like any Digimon he had seen before. It was large, tall enough to tower over him, with a round, dark green and fleshy body. In the centre of the round creature, on the skin of what might be approximate to its stomach, was a large spiral pattern full of shimmering colours in all shades. Protruding from the creature’s large body was a mass of long, vine-like limbs hovering in the air surrounding it. Apart from this, the being had no face to speak of, nothing resembling eyes or a mouth, except for a small gap on the top of its body, a small cavity resembling the blowhole of a whale. And then there was that beautiful, conspicuous spiral. It seemed to glow in front of his very eyes, as if it were seeing him, locating him through the dark of the cavern.

Ken shuddered. This was definitely not good news. Yet, he felt a mysterious absence of terror. He felt uneasy and vulnerable, but underneath that rested a strange calm.

The creature waved its many limbs, as if beckoning him. Ken stayed rooted to the spot. When he made no effort to move, the being moved instead. It slid toward him, aided by its slimy-looking limbs. Ken stayed where he was. He wanted to retreat, to get as far away from that thing and its spiral as humanly possible. But as the creature slowly came closer, he found himself frozen stiff, unable to lift his feet and _run._

Once it was close enough to reach him with its vines, the creature stretched out and grabbed him with several of its limbs. They snaked around his legs, wrapped around his arms, and one of them took hold of his neck – not hard enough to choke him, but not too gentle either. Ken struggled in the grip of the vines, grunting and writhing and testing their strength.

It turned out they were very strong – much stronger than him. He could barely move an inch, and the more he struggled, the harder they held on. He tried his very best to ignore the little whisper in the back of his head that told him to relax. He didn’t want to relax, he wanted to not be in this situation. He wanted someone to come and save him.

All at once, his head was full of thoughts of Daisuke. The other boy somehow always managed to find him whenever he was in trouble, even managed to wrestle his way inside a mind illusion for Ken. Why wasn’t Daisuke here? Ken would do anything to see his friend’s bright, shining smile right now. Why had he wandered off all by himself? Where was Wormmon?

The vines were traveling further up his legs, nearing inappropriate territory. Ken wanted to squeeze his legs together, but they were being held apart by the vines. His arms were being twisted and bent behind his back, uncomfortably similar to how his arms had been bound by his own scarf years ago. The vine around his neck adjusted its hold to clamp onto his jaw and tilt his head slightly upwards. Yet more vines joined to hold him around the waist, lifting him into the air. Something in Ken’s stomach dropped as he was held aloft by tentacles that seemingly had minds of their own, though likely they were being controlled by the creature, or Digimon – whatever it was. As he watched, he was brought closer to the creature’s body, and he could see the hole on top of its body start to constrict. It seemed to be sucking in air, somehow.

Suddenly, with no warning, something shot out of the creature’s hole. Ken felt it before he realised what was happening, a cloud of thick, fragrant powder hitting him right in the face. He automatically breathed in a lungful of it, and immediately started coughing and choking. Tears sprang to his eyes as he gulped and gasped for breath.

Immediately, he felt very hot. As he was gasping and heaving, he felt feverish, shivering and sweating and trembling. Even more noticeable was the sudden uncomfortable heat in his groin, pooling and gathering in his stomach and between his legs. His cock had shot to attention, and was aching and straining against the zipper of his trousers. 

Ken resumed his struggling. Maybe he could somehow get the vines to drop him. He tried writhing as much as he could, tried biting at the vine holding his jaw, but the vines only tightened their grip on him.

“Guh! Gngh!” Ken was grunting from exertion, but it was no use. All his writhing did nothing but make his throbbing cock brush against the fabric of his trousers. It felt good, but the pressure was far from enough. Tears sprang to his eyes at his predicament.

The vines lowered him until he was eye to eye with the creature’s stomach. Then, something happened. The spiral pattern on the Digimon’s stomach seemed to open up, widening until all its glowing, glittering rainbow colours were on display. It wound infinitely inwards, seemingly moving in twisting, shimmering swirls. As Ken stared into it, the spiral began to spin, faster and faster, flashing its dazzling lights at him. Ken followed its every movement, until it felt like his eyes were spinning trying to keep up with it. His eyes crossed and he felt dizzy, but still he couldn’t tear his gaze away from the center of that spiral.

The more he stared, the better he felt, the more he understood. He understood that the creature was good, that this was good. This was what he wanted. This would make him happy, to please the creature, give it what it wanted. It would feel so good, and he would be so happy, if he would just let the vines show him what to do.

Ken kept staring, transfixed. He didn’t feel scared anymore. He felt good, safe and happy. He relaxed completely in the tentacles’ hold. They didn’t feel so harsh and slimy anymore – they felt soft, silky and friendly. Ken started feeling even more aroused than before, his hips thrusting at thin air, a vacant smile spreading on his face.

The tentacles rewarded him for his show of obedience. One of them snaked up to his groin and stroked over his cock, causing Ken to give a full-body shiver. The much needed pressure felt so good, he couldn’t help but keen and lean his hips into the touch. He wanted to feel good, and the vines were going to help him.

Several tentacles were unbuttoning his shirt, tugging it open to reveal his bare chest. His nipples were hard and sensitive to the cold air that hit them. A couple of vines latched on and started squeezing them, and Ken let out a high-pitched whine, unconsciously leaning into the unfamiliar touch. The tentacles holding his legs had moved further up and were now squeezing at his ass, and others still were working at his belt. Ken kept moving his hips into the tentacle working his cock through his trousers, panting and moaning. He was so aroused, even this stimulation was too much. Then the tentacles opened his belt and zipper and lowered his pants and underwear to touch his cock directly, and Ken gave a desperate shout. They were all over him, stroking and sliding over his cock, getting their sticky slick all over it. It felt incredible. The pleasurable sensations from the rhythmic stroking reached a thunderous crescendo, and Ken came, white noise roaring in his ears.

Ken came back to himself in pieces, slowly registering that the tentacles seemed to be cleaning his cum off him. It looked like they were sucking it off, absorbing it into themselves somehow. His head felt fuzzy, as if full of cotton. And, to his surprise, he still felt aroused. His cock was already hard again and rearing to go. Or maybe it hadn’t even gotten soft in the first place?

The tentacles quickly divested him of his clothes. Soon, he was naked and still being held by a handful of tentacle limbs. They let him hang suspended in the air for a moment, and Ken felt the cold air of the cave on his skin. He shivered. The vines shifted him slightly, and he caught sight of it again – the wonderful, beautiful spiral. It began to spin for him again, showing him its shimmering rainbow, and he became lost in the swirls again, following the pattern inward, inward toward the centre. The spiral praised him, told him how good he was being. Yes… He had done so well. But he could still do more, could still please his master more. He was so transfixed on watching the spiral that he hardly noticed when the creature released another dose of aphrodisiac from its blowhole, and he was immediately overcome by a haze of fresh arousal. He started moving his hips again, desperate for some friction.

The vines resumed their stroking and exploring of his body. Ken felt them everywhere, tickling his ribs and sliding along his thighs and prodding at his entrance. He gasped, leaning his hips into the touch. His insides were itching and burning with arousal. He wanted, suddenly and desperately, though he didn’t know what. He could only hang there, suspended in midair, and wait to be touched. The vine teasing at his entrance suddenly released a liquid into him, and he felt it go in, coating his insides, making them cool and numb. The tentacle followed, sliding slowly inside him, hot and soft and thick, filling him up. Ken threw his head back and groaned as it started moving inside him, thrusting and writhing and touching places inside of him that had never been touched before. In a trance, he bucked his hips and moaned, fucking into the sensation. It felt good. It felt indescribable, unlike anything he had felt before. It felt completely right. He was being taken care of, he was getting his reward for being obedient and good. Ken wanted more, wanted to please the creature more, wanted to be rewarded even more.

One of the tentacles that had been wrapped around his jaw suddenly prodded at Ken’s lips, and Ken wasted no time opening his mouth and engulfing the thick, blunt end of it. He sucked on it, as if milking a sweet nectar from the soft, hard, fleshy limb. He bobbed his head, or the vines moved his head for him, he wasn’t sure which, wasn’t sure of anything as he mindlessly sucked at the vine in his mouth, gagging and drooling. Still the vine inside him continued to fuck him, more vines gathering to cradle his cock and fondle his balls. His second orgasm built slowly and steadily until it reached that perfect peak, until he came gushing and twitching, the tentacles eagerly drinking his cum.

The vines withdrew from him, letting him catch his breath. They didn’t let him rest for long, as they were once again lowering him to face the spiral and the odd blowhole, which suddenly twitched and hit him with another burst of aphrodisiac. Ken breathed in the sweet-smelling powder eagerly, immediately feeling his cock fill again and his balls grow heavy and full, the heat in his body and that addictive haze in his head returning. The powder didn’t tickle his throat or lungs anymore. He squirmed in the grasp of the vines. He felt uncomfortably, disconcertingly empty. His insides were tingling, waiting to be filled again.

His cock hung unattended between his legs as he lay suspended in mid-air. He rocked his hips uselessly into nothing, moaning unhappily at the lack of friction and pressure. “Uuunh…”

Another tentacle, larger this time, was rubbing between his legs, kissing and prodding against his hole. He rutted against it desperately, grinding on its soft, slick surface as it licked at him. Ken threw his head back and gurgled mindlessly as it delved inside him, filling him to the brim with pleasure. It fucked him with small, leisurely thrusts, just barely tickling his prostate before withdrawing in a maddeningly slow rhythm. Ken was trying his best to fuck himself on it, pushing his hips back restlessly, using the vines holding his arms as leverage. The limb finally obeyed his wishes, speeding up and fucking him faster, more frantically, rubbing his prostate on each stroke. Still more vines were touching him, kissing and licking and sucking at him, caressing every inch of him with the slide of their slick bodies. Ken sobbed with pleasure at the onslaught of sensation, the intensity growing and growing until it spiked again and he was coming all over himself, legs and arms shaking and trembling from exertion. Distantly, he thought he could hear someone calling his name.

The vines guided him back in front of the spiral and it spun for him, danced so prettily for him. He was filled with love and affection for the spiral, for the creature, for the many friendly arms holding him, caressing him. He smiled, feeling special, feeling like he had a purpose. His spent cock twitched to life again at the gentle coaxing of soft and silky vines, and more limbs gathered at his entrance, impatient, each wanting their turn. Two smaller vines snuck inside at the same time, and Ken gasped and squirmed at the odd sensation. It felt good, being touched and stimulated from different angles, giving up control, letting himself be ravished and taken and maneuvered. He felt full and fuzzy and better than he had ever felt before. He wanted to fall deeper, abandon himself completely to this new and momentous pleasure.

Suddenly, Daisuke came falling through the opening in the ceiling.

“Ken!”

Daisuke stood frozen on the spot, mouth gaping in horror at what he saw. He must have been able to see it all: Ken’s naked, writhing body being fucked open by thick, slippery vines. But Ken was too far gone to even acknowledge Daisuke’s presence. He moaned and drooled and bucked his hips, seeking more pleasure, more fulfilment. And the limbs obliged, stroking his insides until he saw stars, until he leaked more cum into the mass of waiting vines.

“Ken! Are you alright? Ken!” Daisuke’s desperate voice reached him from a far-off place. Ken blinked his eyes open and regarded his terrified friend, but he wasn’t really seeing him. He was focused only on the pleasure and the happiness his friends were providing. He gave Daisuke a small, blissed out smile, all the while tentacles wrapped and writhed around him.

“It’s gonna be okay… I’m gonna save you.” Daisuke grit his teeth and came running toward him, but the spiral started flashing and spinning and he stopped dead in his tracks.

Daisuke stared into the spiral, mouth going slack and eyes going vacant. Vines came to hold him steady as his body lost its tension. The creature fed him a burst of aphrodisiac and he melted to a puddle, laying prone on a bed of writhing vines. The vines helped him get his clothes off, taking hold of his hard cock and stroking him. Daisuke closed his eyes and moaned, and Ken uttered his own moan at the sight of it. He watched as the vines stroked his friend to completion, and watched them suck the cum off him, drinking it up.

Yet another cloud of fragrant powder filled the air, and they both breathed it in. Ken now relished in the feeling of heat burning within him, mouth filling with drool and an absentminded smile at his lips. Daisuke was in a similar state beside him, body full of restless heat and energy.

The vines brought him closer to Daisuke, until his face was level with his friend’s cock. His own hard arousal was brushing against Daisuke’s face. He wasted no time leaning down and taking his friend’s cock into his mouth, licking and sucking at it happily, ecstatic to have something to do with his mouth. Daisuke jolted beneath him and his thighs tensed and trembled. Then Ken felt him reciprocate, bringing his lips around Ken’s aching cock and encasing it in warm, wet bliss. He moaned around Daisuke’s cock, bobbing his head with abandon, lost in the pleasurable feeling of his friend’s eager tongue on him. He thrust his hips into Daisuke’s face, who tightened his grip around Ken’s hips and bucked his own hips up in turn. Ken felt he was about to come again and moaned with urgency, at which point the vines immediately lifted him off Daisuke.

Ken struggled and groaned at the loss of stimulation, feeling cold and empty once again. Daisuke seemed equally frustrated, and kept pushing his hips at nothing. The tentacles didn’t make them wait long for fulfilment, as they wrapped around them and started stroking them, replacing the feeling of a hot tongue with the velvet soft, slippery slide of their fleshy, plant-like bodies. The torturous stroking sensations were too much, felt too good, and Ken suddenly felt yet another orgasm thrum through his body like the snap of a whip. He cried out, spilling a string of gooey cum eagerly lapped up by the vines’ invisible mouths. Daisuke seemed to reach the same mind-altering climax beside him, bucking and heaving in the tentacles’ grip, staring at Ken with his eyes somewhere far away.

They were brought in front of the spiral and it danced for them again, spinning impossibly fast, making Ken dizzy and delirious. He was hard again, didn’t even question it, only wanted to feel pleasure and release. The vines lowered him until he was on top of Daisuke again, this time they were face to face. Ken kissed him, desperate for something to do with his mouth. Daisuke responded eagerly in turn. They latched onto each other, sensitive chests rubbing together as they made out. Their hips bucked together, rubbing their aroused cocks on each other. Ken gasped into Daisuke’s mouth when he felt the vines return to his entrance, pushing inside and starting to fuck him again. Daisuke suddenly gave a loud moan underneath him – the same seemed to be happening to him. They rutted together desperately, trying to relieve the pressure, trying to sate the burning inside them. They kissed sloppily, tongues tangling in each other’s mouths as they were fucked and filled, panting and moaning.

“Ah ah ah… Daisuke… Daisukeee…” Ken moaned his friend’s name mindlessly as he came yet another time, leaking only a weak dribble of cum. Daisuke came too, watching him, gaze fixed on Ken’s face, mouth open and panting. Tentacles came up to absorb their cum, cleaning their cocks thoroughly.

 _Well done,_ the spiral chanted at them. It praised them for doing so well and following its orders, and thanked them for providing a nourishing meal. Ken felt a fresh burst of happiness overcome him at the praise, and he smiled. The creature laid them down onto the ground. It was soft and cushioned, plush like a down bed and feather pillow, warm and comforting like a fluffy blanket. Ken cuddled up next to Daisuke, nosing into his warm skin. Daisuke had already fallen asleep, a smile stuck on his face. Ken felt drowsy too, and could feel himself drifting off almost immediately, sated and happy and pleased.

*

Ken woke with a jolt.

He found himself in a dim cave, lying sprawled on the cold stone floor. He looked down at himself. He was fully clothed. Somehow, he hadn’t expected to be. His body felt sticky and gross, even underneath his clothes. What had happened?

He sat up on his elbows and looked around, and discovered Daisuke lying a few feet away from him. He was also fully clothed, and lying perfectly still. Ken crawled over to him and shook him awake nervously. Daisuke stirred, and looked up at him with bleary eyes.

“What’s going on? Where are we?”

“I don’t know… We seem to be in an underground cave, but I have no idea how we got here.”

“Ugh… My head feels fuzzy… And why am I all sticky? Yuck…”

“The last thing I remember is trying to look for enemy activity with the others. But then I was suddenly all by myself…” Ken trailed off, feeling uneasy.

“Oh yeah, I remember going to look for you… Looks like I found you, heh.” Daisuke laughed weakly. He got up and helped Ken to his feet, and they both winced slightly at the movement.

“Do you feel sore too?”

“Yeah, I wonder why…”

Just then, they heard voices from above.

“Daisuke!”

“Ken-chan!”

Their Digimon were calling for them. Ken and Daisuke shared a glance.

“Let’s go home,” said Daisuke.

“Yeah…” Ken agreed.

After some shouting and clamouring their partners managed to throw them down a rope, and they both made their way out of the cave, trying to suppress the unsettling feeling that something sinister had happened to them.

  



End file.
